FandomStuck
by therealladyearth
Summary: ((FandomStuck, BTW)) During a fandom convention, a green portal opens and takes several fandoms into Homestuck, making the estranged half-troll the only way out of the life-threatening game. T for cussing. Currently accepting new fandoms.
1. First Game

**A/N: Welcome to FandomStuck! This is not affiliated with any other versions of FandomStuck, and because I have no means of drawing on my laptop, it will be pure fiction unless someone wants to illustrate it. There probably (hopefully) won't be too many A/Ns. It may be OOC because some fandoms I haven't gotten into. ::[action]:: indicates the Equal Equal Less Than arrow.  
**

**I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, OR ANY OTHER FANDOM MENTIONED. I AM SIMPLY AN UNPAID FANFICTION WRITER.**

* * *

**::Wake up::**

You awaken to find yourself in a gooey substance called sopor slime.**  
**

Well duh, of course you were! You're a troll for crying out loud!

Actually, you're half-troll, half-human. You got the eyes, the horns, the fangs, everything- except for your hair and skin. Your skin is a pale white colour which you cover with troll paint, and your hair is a dark brown. Not that you give a fuck, because you find yourself hot. You are the hottest bad bass out there. Oops, there goes your fish puns.

You get out of your recuperacoon and shake off all the green substance, licking a bit of it for fun. Then, getting serious, you head to your laptop and sit there until the next command.

**::Open Pesterchum memo: HEY PEEPS!:: **

You have no idea what the Hell 'Hey Peeps' is, but you got an invite from your friend **hamburgerAttacker**.

**heavenlyStick (HS)** JOINED MEMO **HEY PEEPS!**

**HS: **20 WW) (Y 4M 11 ) (3-R3-?  
**HA**: bcuz u r invited 2 da fandom meetin  
**HS: **3-NGL112H PL3-42E-. **  
HA**: U NEED 2 COM 2 DA FANDOM MEETIN

**surelyHeavy (SH)**JOINED MEMO **HEY PEEPS!****SH: **Why in the world am I here?**  
HA: **we need 2 convinse HS 2 go 2 da fandom meetin!  
**HS:** 11 N3VV3R 2411D 11 WW0uLDN'T Y0U D0LT.  
**HA: **OK! mission solved

**hamburgerAttacker** CLOSES MEMO **HEY PEEPS!**

**::Put on a tuxedo::**

You don't own a fucking tuxedo. You could probably steal Hussie's, though. Not that he'd let you, but at the moment he's in your comic doing Gog know's what, so he wouldn't know.

**~Ff~ou~ur~**

After successfully stealing Hussie's tuxedo, you put it on. Looking nice, _.

Oh, wait, what's your name?

**::HOMESTUCK FANDOM a.k.a Hommie Stahck::**

You still don't know if Hommie is a boy's or girl's name. Oh well, you look snazzy in the tuxedo. Do you want to go to the convention now? You actually kind of want to eat a bit first. After internally debating for a bit, you decide to eat a lot of fish. Fortunately you enjoyed it, even though it is a strange breakfast.

Now you're ready.

**::Go to the convention, announcing that you are awesome::**

Yeah, how about a no to that. Some other fandoms bully you a lot, and your self-esteem is kind of low. Doing that would make the bullying worse, probably.

**~Thr~ee!~**

When you arrive at the conference, you quickly find your spot at the table. For some stupid reason, they have you put beside a brunette human with black angel wings. Upon seeing you, he stiffens.

"THERE'S A DEMON IN HERE!" My, his yell is pretty loud.

"Um, I'm not a demon. I'm half-troll, there's a difference," you reply, annoyed at his antics already, and it hasn't even been a minute.

"Sure, _demon_," Supernatural replies, his name tag telling you his identity. What a jerk he is.

**~TWO!~**

The conference was boring, to say the least. They talked about all the fandoms one at a time, and looking at your list, you're the last one. You almost fall asleep, but you're trying to be a proper gentleman at the moment. A spider is flung onto you when Sooper (Supernatural's human name) shakes his wings, and you pet it and play with it for a while.

Finally, after nearly two days of talking, it's about you. Unfortunately, the person who wrote it seems to be racist and homophobic, so you are insulted a lot. Not that you care. You ignore it until Hetalia's poking you.

You listen closely and hear the announcer person still saying how RoseMary should never have become canon and that Homestuck was the worst fandom, so you zone out until you hear distant screams.

You snap out of your daze to see people approaching a lime green swirl, a very familiar one.

"NO, WAIT!" you yell, but a few fandoms already went inside. Hetalia is sucked in accidentally when someone bumps into him. Sighing, you start heading for the portal, Sherlock and Dr. Who trailing along with you. The rift closes behind you, and you appear in a room filled with a few fandoms.

"What the Hell were all of you thinking?! I swear to Gog, going through potentially dangerous portals is the main downfall of humans! Now we're technically inside my comic, because you all touched the stupid fucking portal!" You start to get angry, lime blood rushing to your face in anger. Luckily, Hetalia comes up and shoosh-paps you for a tiny bit, calming your anger.

It's silent for a while, so what do you do?

**::Look at other fandoms::**

There's Hetalia beside you, waving stupidly. His 'America'-style hair and 'Italy' curl are both a sort of orange-brown, and his amber eyes twinkle with amusement. He is also wearing a bomber jacket, similar to the one 'America' wears. New information appears.

Weapon: BatKind, Title: Bard of History, Relationship status: Moirail.

You move onto the next fandom, which is Supernatural, who glares at you from under his brown bangs. His wings rustle in annoyance as you keep looking at him, signifying to look away.

Weapon: HolyKind, Title: Prince of Demons, Relationship status: Unknown, possible Kismesis.  
Next is a girl with a red mouse-style helmet. She is listening to music, made obvious by her tapping foot. You know her, and she is ECM fandom.

Weapon: DubstepKind, Title: Heir of Beats, Relationship status: Friends.  
  
There is also Sherlock and Dr. Who, but information refuses to show up with them. They glare at the information bubbles which should be invisible to them and the information bubbles simply disappear from fright. You look around a bit more, and you see-

* * *

**A/N2: Hello again, thanks for reading. Um, recommend some more fandoms, because I will not post until I get at least two reviews. :D  
**

**Probably not, though.**


	2. Second Game

**Wow, four reviews already, so I gotta start working. To 'Trop', I tried looking up Red vs Blue, and there's no RVB. But, there's Roosterteeth. I'm going to watch RVB sometime, though, and include it later on, maybe. **

* * *

**::Continue looking around::  
**

Well, you are.

You can see that gogdamn Harry Potter fandom, smirking as if he's better than all of you. Well, that's probably true, seeing as he's the most popular fandom at the moment, but it really annoys you to see him smirking like that. He looks just like his 'Harry Potter' character, but he's wearing a vest and a striped sweater that keeps changing colours, which is reminding you of Lord English and starting to trigger you.

Weapon: Wand/MagicKind, Title: Doofus of Magic- Rogue of Magic, Relationship status: Grudging acceptance 

Next is Adventure Time. It figures she'd be here, really, because she loves adventures. She's supposed to look like her character Finn, but since she's a girl, she says she looks more like his genderbend Fionna. She's really, _really _pretty. Also, you're pretty sure her human name is Advena Time.

Weapon: Adventure/SwordKind, Title: Adventure Gal, Relationship: Friendly, I guess.  
  
You can also see that crazy person with the eyepatch and tattoo on their hand. Well, she's not that crazy, she just comments about being one Hell of a butler all the time, due to her characters. You're pretty sure she's the Black Butler fandom, and she grins at you as you think this.

Weapon: DemonKind, Title: One Hell of a Butler, Relationship: Respect

Two other fandoms are chatting together quietly, both stopping and pretending to look innocent when your eyes fall on them. D. Gray-Man and Blue Exorcist are very close, but that's where D. Gray-Man's friendliness ends. He hates everyone except for Blue Exorcist, mainly because they all confuse him for you. Blue Exorcist, on the other hand, will talk to anyone about anything. She's overly excited most of the time, though.

D. Gray-Man Weapon: Innocence/NoahKind, Title: Prince of War, Relationship: Platonic nothingness.

Blue Exorcist Weapon: Anti-Demon/HellfireKind, Title: Heir of Flames, Relationship: Platonic friendliness.

Before you can see the next fandom, someone pops up in your face smirking. Oh look, it's My Little Pony. She claims her name is Mylie, and that she is as awesome as 'Rainbow Dash' and that she could beat "yo ass" anyday. Her rainbow hair distracts you from all the needless chattering, though, and it seems she has pony ears glued onto a headband.

Weapon: PONYPOWERKind, Title: ROGUE OF RAINBOWS!, Relationship: Annoying.

She leaves you to pester Supernatural, which you smirk at, and you look for another fandom to inspect. This one, if you recall properly, is Roosterteeth. He, if you once again recall properly, enjoys yelling at video games. He looks kind of nerdy.

Weapon: VideogameKind, Title: Rogue of Void, Relationship: Video game buddy.

You're pretty sure that you've looked over everyone who had come through the portal.

**::Be the person in the hole::**

You are now the person in the hole. You shiver, as it is very cold down here in the hole. It might also be due to the fact that your companion is crying tears of ice over her missing best friend, who went to look for food a while ago. However, it had been about three hours with no contact that with anyone except the two of you.

You are getting really annoyed. Mainly because she won't stop sobbing, but partly because you chose to wear a tank top today.

"Just be quiet already! He'll come back, so stop crying your eyes out, you stupid ice girl!"

She stops, and you smile in bliss at the silence. Just then, the ice girl's stupid friend finally comes back with food, and they immediately start hugging each other and complaining about how long they were separated.

You missed her sobbing, actually. Your cat ear headband is getting uncomfortable, so you put it in the ice girl's hair instead, and she blushes adorably. She is so cu- Wait a second, you're not into girls. Stop thinking she looks scrumptious with your cat ears on, stop imagining her in your clothes, stop thinking, perverted brain!

Luckily, neither notices your internal fight with your perverted brain, so you sigh in relief.

It's so boring down here.

**::Be the half-troll again::**

What do you mean, again? Weren't you always yourself? You are getting confused by your own mind, so you stop. Or is it not your own mind? You really should stop before you get a headache.

You rub under your eyes in exasperation, and some of your grey face paint comes off. You stare at it, eyes watering, and you're about to cry.

"Wait, Homestuck, don't cry!" Hetalia interrupts your teary eyes. "I've got grey body paint, so you can replace it!"

"Thank you!" You hug-attack him, as he is the bestest Moirail you could ask for. Everyone stares at you, and you glare at them.  
"Wait, your grey skin isn't natural?" Black Butler asks, confused. You can see Hetalia paling as your brain starts entering Anger Mode. So he sits on you, causing you to flail around stupidly under the fat bastard's weight.

"Nope! Little Homestuck here is only half-troll because his creator had both humans and trolls in it. So that's why he has the orange horns, yellow eyes, sharp fangs and strange nails instead of human traits. Since Homestuck looks mostly like an alien, he puts on grey paint to try and complete himself." Hetalia is really sucking in your eyes right now. You just want to punch his balls and then kill him. Maybe he'll even God-Tier.

But at the moment, you're being attacked, you think. But wait, these iron gripped things are attached to a female body. It seems as if Black Butler is doing something which humans call hugging.

"It's okay, no one's perfect. My human name is Kuro Shitsuji, like my fandom's Japanese name, and people make fun of it because the word shit is in it. But I embrace the name and call myself Kuro instead. Hey, you can call me that too!"

"My name's Hommie, apparently, because Hussie is the opposite of creative. You can call me that if you want."

Relationship status: Friends.

You feel happiness swell in you. What is this? Could it be? The human emotion called 'Friendship'?

Before you can figure it out, someone opens the door to your room.

"Who the fuck are you and how did you get here?"

* * *

**Dear people who read this, hello again. I would like to know something. Since they're in Homestuck's comic, should his characters appear in it?  
**

**(Meaning John, Rose, Dave, Jade, Karkat, Aradia, Tavros, Sollux, Nepeta, Kanaya, Terezi, Vriska, Equius, Gamzee, Eridan, Feferi and all the other ones.)**

**And once again, submit more fandoms for me to look up and include. You'll see who was in the hole during the next 1-3 chapters, probably.**


	3. Third Game

**Hello again. Holy shit I got like six or seven reviews in the single day it was posted. I'm bringing in the Homestuck characters. Now you get to see who exactly is my favourite at the moment.**

**IMPORTANT CRAP: In my mind, everyone is somehow on the meteor, at the beginning of the first year of three. Everyone was resuscitated through magic and science and crap, so they've all forgiven each other. They'll somehow get into the Ancestor's dream bubble sometime. **

** Please comment any pairings you would like, in which quadrant as well. HOMESTUCK'S IS DECIDED SO DON'T POST HIS. Teh end.**

* * *

**;;Homestuck: Freak out because Karkat Vantas just swore at you.;;  
**

Oh, you are definitely freaking out, all right. You are beyond freaking out. You are panicking because holy shit Karkat wasn't supposed to see any of them!

"Come on, fuckers, who the fucking shit are you?" Karkat continues, giving you the shivers of frightfulness because he will probably kill you if he ever heard you say you were technically his life.

"My name is Hommie Stahck, nice to meet you, Mr Vantas," you grin, stepping forward politely. He seems to relax a bit more when one of his species turns up in the strange new crowd.

"Wait, isn't all of Alternia dead?" he asks, suddenly remembering that any memories of them were gone from the minds of other trolls.

"Yes, but I'm half-human, to be honest. Don't worry, we were trapped here by that shitty game too, Mr Vantas, so we can rely on each other for a bit." You have some sweet talking, some real sweet talking.

"Half-human, huh? They're all nook-sniffing bulge-lickers in pathetic pink sacks of flesh. Sometimes it's a brown sack of flesh, instead." Karkat replies, but he motions for all of you to come with him, looking pained by helping others. It's a great start to a bizarre companionship.

**;;Become the blind troll girl with teal blood, just to specify;;**

You are now the blind troll girl with teal blood just to specify. You love being yourself, you love screwing around with people's heads, and you love the colour red. What you don't love, however is the fact that the group of intruders is nearing the computer lab, with Karkat's cherry smell in the midst of everything.

"Hey guys," you start, grinning like a maniac, "that group of intruders is coming closer, and I can smell Karkat in the midst of it."

"We need to, uh, save him!" Tavros declares, instantly backed up by Vriska. After she'd nearly got rid of him for the second time, she had decided to try and make up for the horrible things she'd done.

Soon, all eleven trolls and the four humans were crouching by the door, ready to attack whoever came in first. The door opened, and you all pounce onto someone.

"Well, that is rather entertaining to see, but why in the world are you beating up Mr Vantas?" A voice muses, sounding very entertained. He smells like limes and sopor slime, so you giggle and prance to him, running your hands over his features to sculpt him mentally. He seems to be a troll, and as far as you can tell, his hair is a very dark brown, and his eyes are lime green. He seems to be a troll even more when you grab his horns and a purring sound rumbles in his chest.

"Miss Pyrope, I request that you do not grab my horns," he smiles at you, and you giggle again.

"How's you know my name, Mr Lime Slime?" You like your nickname for him a lot. You are so fucking proud of it. You think someone's kind of jealous, though, out of your fifteen friends.

"My name is Hommie Stahck, and these are my companions. We're stuck here just like you because of that idiot Hussie." Hommie sighs, and you wonder briefly how he knew Hussie.

"How do you know who Hussie is? And how's it his fault we're here?" Vriska drawls, causing you to shiver with disgust. You can't believe that once the two of you were practically sisters.

"Hussie is my legal guardian, Miss Serket," Hommie replies with the same kindness. "He's the one who created SBURB and SGRUB."

"Who's your friends, Mr Lime Slime?" You interrupt any talking about to happen, drawing attention to this new troll's friends. "May I have a lick?"

"Only if they give you permission, Terezi." You grin and take off to the first new person to ogle.

**;;Be Homestuck again;; **

You are now Homestuck, and you are really, really proud of your smooth lying skills demonstrated today. In fact, you are so proud, you want a medal.

"So how do you know our names, Mr Stahck?" Rose asks, smart and conniving as always.

"I have my resources, tentacleTherapist," You reply, grinning as her eyes widen considerably.

"I see. So, what are you planning to do here, Mr Stahck?" _Are you a danger to us?_

"Nothing at all, maybe just stay here for a while." _Nothing at all, just be friends. _

"Of course." _Permission granted. _

You feel tired after your intense talk through eye contact, and almost yawn. However, you are used to hiding tiredness, as Hussie often updates during the night. You feel as if you're changing their future considerably by being here.

'_Take that, Hussie._'

Oh man, you really hate Hussie.

**;;Be the person in the hole again;;**

You are so fucking bored right now, you're about to stab someone for the heck of it. The ice girl and dragon boy are getting so annoying, never talking to you.

Just as you're about to stab them with your cat ears headband, a green swirl flashes and three people hit the ground. Now this is interesting.

You can tell the first one is Pokemon, by his hat. And his gloves. And his ten thousand glowing PokeBalls. God damn, your eyes hurt.

The second is Gravity Falls, a strange mix of the characters 'Mabel' and 'Dipper', causing the fandom to be a male with long hair and feminine qualities.

The third is covered by a suit of robotic armour, and for a second, you stare just to figure out if it's Transformers or Bionicle. Luckily, it's Bionicle. Transformers gets on your nerves sometimes.

Well, time to stop being bored and start talking with the new hole prisoners.

"Hey, what's up?" You ask, grinning at the idea of human contact. You're not sure if ice girl and dragon boy are human, because the amount they've been chattering is hurting your head.

"Hey, cat chick!" Bionicle replies, giving you a fist bump. Aw yiss. "So where are we?"

"Some lame ass hole. So how've you been, Gravity?"

"Awesome as ever." What a fucking cute kid.

"And Pokemon?"

"Got to catch them all!" Same as always.

Happily, you lead them to where you, ice girl and dragon boy have been camping out.

* * *

**Hey guys! What up? I'm trying to make these longer. Thank you krikanalo for requesting Bionicles because I used to watch that all the time. **

**Remember, comment your ships (except for HOMESTUCK FANDOM), if you want. Three chapters in one day! **


	4. Fourth Game

**Hey again. This was started at 11 PM so it might be posted after midnight. :D Thanks to mindfulMysteriousness, I have most of Black Butler's quadrants. :D I know who cat girl is, and you don't. Well, it'll probably be revealed this chappie. It's shorter than usual, though. :C  
**

* * *

**;;Black Butler: Miss your bestie;;  
**

You most definitely miss your bestie. Why, you miss him so much, you wish he would just contact you on PesterChum, which you recently found out was actually made because of Homestuc- you mean Hommie.

**deliciousSouls **began pestering **onehellaButler**

**DS: **HEY KUKU!

**OB: **I told you to knock off the quirk. I don't care if it makes the letters symmetrical, Soul.

**DS: **But I need symmetry! TTATT

**OB: **So, where are you?

**DS: **At the moment, I'm in a strange place where dead aliens are roaming free. I like them, especially the Japanese alien who's addicted to sex.

**OB: **Any other fandoms with you?

**DS: **Yup! There's- Oops, got to go, sorry!

**deliciousSouls **has stopped pestering **onehellaButler**

Your bestie is crazy. Sighing happily, you remember that all you need to think of now to be perfectly happy is the picture of your crush. Ah, her cat ears are so cute! You'd kill to be her girlfriend, definitely. Unfortunately, you're pretty sure she's into Full Metal Alchemist. That bastard has some nerve, stealing your adorable and cute crush!

You'll kill him someday, that Full Metal Alchemist, to prove your worth to the lovely cat fanatic. Of course, she's be mad at you, but all would work out with you and-

"WATCH OUT!" -there goes My Little Pony, also called Mylie. You want to crush her pony headband into a million pieces for interrupting your happiness, and when you growl, Homestuck turns to look at you. He looks to you, then Mylie, and smirks knowingly. Knowingly of what? You hate that bitch, not love her! Although, you'd love to see her rainbow hair in your hands as you-

Oh my, Kuro, you have a perverted mind. You hate her, not _love _her!

**;;Cat girl: Think of that creepy butler;;**

Huh? What creepy but- Oh, Kuro. Kuro isn't creepy, she's actually really pretty and elegant. Everything you wish you were, so that you wouldn't have to be the tomboy forever. You actually have a secret crush on Kuro, but she doesn't have one on you, for sure. She's much too nice, and innocent, and beautiful to have a crush on someone ragged, bratty and sarcastic like you. You want to see under her eye patch and gloves to see her tattoos, and tell her that her human name is as perfect as she is, and that she is like an angel from Heaven, but let's not get ahead of ourselves.

She'll never like you, and you're pretty sure she isn't into Yaoi and isn't a lesbian.

Right now, Gravity is drawing eyes everywhere, Pokemon is capturing them and turning them into Pokemon, Bionicle is polishing his mask, and the two idiots are still blabbing about something.

**;;Listen to their conversation;;**

"- but I miss Tangled so much, HTT!" Ice girl is whining, as How To Train Your Dragon sighs.

"And I miss Brave, ROTG, but they probably didn't come through." HTTYD is wistful at the mention of his fiery girlfriend.

"Aw, I told you to call me Jackie! You know, after Jack Frost!"

"I told you to call me Haddock, but you hate that fish."

"Wait, I think she's looking at us!"

"Who, Gravity Falls?"

"No, Gravity's a boy, genius! I mean Loveless!"

Oh crap, now your name has been revealed to the readers- or was it revealed to yourself? You're too tired and confused, so you curl up like a kitty and sleep.

**;;You: Be Soul and flirt with the delicious-looking Japanese alien;;**

"So, you free tonight?" You ask, grinning at the beautiful creature called Damara Megido.

**"Free for sex. If you don't understand me, you aren't getting anything."** she replies, in her native tongue.

**"I understand completely, Megido-san."** You reply in Japanese as well.

Soon, the two of you are chattering incessantly in Japanese as Meenah flitters angrily around the two of you complaining about not understanding most of it.

**"So we'll meet up in my hive, alright?"** Damara grins at you, lighting a cigarette, unlike that horrible Cronus who just keeps it unlit between his lips.

**"Definitely."**

**;;Be Homestuck;;**

It sure is weird seeing your own characters in real life. Currently, you seem to be the only person who knows how they'll react to stuff, so you've set your fandoms up with talking to certain people. Supernatural seems to really like Sollux and Eridan. Not.

It only occurs to you now that Adventure Time and Black Butl- pardon - Kuro, have such strange titles. And also that Roxy and Roosterteeth have the same title, so for future reference you'll be calling Roxy the Heiress of Void instead.

But for now, you're really thinking that it's the calm before the storm.

You watch Terezi tease Mylie about not having similar red shades or cool kid sunglasses while Kuro pets Nepeta happily. However, you worry that there might be even more fandoms somewhere in your web comic, lost and cold.

_Just how many fandoms got stuck here? It's like... Fandomstuck.  
_**;;Be yet another unintroduced fandom;;**

You are cold. So, so cold. Someone with vibrant, pink bubblegum hair is holding you, warm liquid splattering your face. Sluggishly, you reach up to wipe her face, getting the liquid on your fingers. Tasting it, it's slightly salty.

Salty? Is she crying? What happened?

* * *

**Teh end. :D Of the chapter, though. Imma make a fanventure for this. :D  
**


	5. Fifth Game

**So, I am back after a long period of reflection.**

* * *

**;;Laugh at the ridiculous title;;  
**

You do laugh, and you laugh hard. Really, naming a situation after yourself? How original, Homestuck. Several people stare at you as if you're crazy, and Hetalia seems to simply sigh and continue bubbling out words to Jade, who seems to love replying with equally bubbly tones. Your laughter stops, though, when something that stings is flung into your eyes, making you hiss in pain and fall backwards. You curl into a ball, and rub your eyes. What the fuck-?

"Demon," Supernatural hisses, most likely holding whatever it is that was flung into your eyes, "you can't even stand salt, that means you must be a demon!"

"What the fuck?!" you yell, eyes probably tinged with your lime green veins. "Anyone with salt flung in their eyes would stumble backwards, you idiot!"

You glare at him, and he glares back, while Hetalia frets around both of you, his Italy persona shining through for a moment.

**;;Karkat: Fanboy over possible Blackrom;;**

Oh honey fucking nuggets, you're already shitting with excitement at this discovery. How fucking exciting, to have yet another gogdamn hate-love relationship.

**;;Soul Eater: Acquaintance yourself with the other dead aliens;;**

Excuse me? Soul Eater is not going to let you into his OCD, multiple personality riddled mind. You can watch him, though. He wanders around with Damara, who, although bitter from her bad break-up, is actually a real sweetheart. She's holding his hand, and introducing him to everyone with her bad English. Or, as they call it, Alternian.

You think they're all weird, especially with the rainbow blood thing. Kankri Vantas is a slightly OCD scarlet-blood. Damara Megido is an unhappy Japanese maroon-blood. Rufioh Nitram is an eccentric, fairy-winged orange/brown-blood. Mituna is a skateboard loving mustard-blood with slight mental issues. Unfortunately, the girl with braids from yesterday interrupts the two of you during your introduction mission. Damara briefly introduces her as Meenah Peixes, one of the ex-Heiress' of Alternia.

She does not look happy.

**;;Loveless: Be annoyed;;**

Oh, you are annoyed. You are beyond annoyed. You have had it up to your chin with their annoying antics. Luckily, Gravity Falls, Pokemon and Bionicle have kept you sane for now, but the annoyed factor is increasing.

Those two idiots have decided that asking you questions about your life is currently the best way to keep themselves occupied. So far, they've asked your age, gender, name, human name, favourite colour, favourite food, favourite drink, favourite clothes, favourite animal, least favourite animal, why you wear a cat headband, who you like, who you're dating, whether you like RotG, whether you like HTTYD, why you look like a guy and whether their questions were boring or not.

And it has only been five minutes since they started.

Shut. The. Fuck. Up.

**;;Be Kuroshitsuji;;**

You already are, you silly girl. You dropped a tray of teacups again, cutting your fingers badly. Who knew where the teacups were from. Anyways, you had tried to take the cups out when your Mey-Rin side shined through, causing you to badly damage your fingers. Oh well.

You daydream about your precious Loveless for a little, and grin widely. Ah, her choppy black hair looked so soft, so sweet to touch, you longed to touch a tiny bit, just to satisfy any feelings you had about anything.

Meanwhile, there was that bitch, My Little Pony. Little shit was interrupting your daydreaming again, earning an evil glare.

**;;Be the mysterious pink haired girl;;**

Who is the mysterious pink haired girl? You're not a mysterious pink haired girl! No, not at all! You're actually a very very distressed pink haired girl. You see, your friend hurt themself very badly on a rock or something after falling out of that swirly green portal, and your magic isn't working. You have no idea what to do. Fuck.

What you could use right now is a barrel or two of beer, then you'd calm down. Woah, where'd that come from?! You definitely don't want to drink a barrel of beer, do you? Of course not, what you really want to do is find your clothes from where they'd been stripped off earlier. And then you want to eat some fire to see if your esophagus burns.

Something is seriously wrong with you right now. You need to calm the fuck down and try to help your friend. Now, you need to unwrap those bandages around your friend's chest and redo them, but doing that is going to reveal their gender. Biting your lip, you wonder why this is such a big problem for you. You mean, your fandom is practically giant chested women everywhere. And hot guys showing off their chests. So, you prepare to undo the bandages, and-

**;;Be Hetalia;;**

Sighing, you are satisfied that Hommie and Nat put aside their differences for a while. You can see one of the creatures who look like Hommie starting to look excited or something when they stop fighting. His horns are really nubby compared to that clown face's horns though...

Anyways, the little guy seems to get even more excited when you interrupt the fight, meaning that he was probably shipping something. You could tell, thanks to the little Hungary and Japan voices in your head. They both love yaoi, whatever that is. They also say that you like Nat, like romantically, which sounds a bit weird and gross.

However, you stare at Nat now. His bangs are messy, falling into dark eyes filled with mystery, his skin seems even more pale than that of Belarus, and his black wings are so pretty and fluffy looking...

Oh yeah, you're definitely having a crush on this guy. But...

Hommie would kill you. Hommie definitely has an attraction to Nat, and vice versa, but it's kind of hate fuelled? What a weird love. Besides, Nat wouldn't ever like you like that. Don't be absurd.

But what Hommie and Nat don't know won't hurt, right?

* * *

**Happy birthday. I'm sick and will not update for a while. Bai~!  
**


End file.
